This last warm dance
by DiamonDog
Summary: Un Dumby frappé,un Sévérus écoeuré,un Harry décontenancé et un Lupin pervers, le tout joyeusement imbriqué dans un concours de danse...mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! slash HPSS
1. Le bois de Boulogne

Me revoilà.J'écrivais avant sous le pseudonyme de Cateyed, mais après des épreuves qui m'ont profondément affectées,j'ai décidé de tout laisser tomber.Mais désormais,je me sens de nouveau d'attaque pour l'écriture,et je me suis reforgé un pseudonyme.En tout cas j'espère que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira

* * *

**1 : Vous aussi vous connaissez le bois de Boulogne ?**

Sévérus faisait les cent pas. L'impatience anormale du Maître des Potions, ordinairement si maître de lui, avait de quoi étonner.Mais tout être humain ayant une once d'instinct de survie, se serait bien gardé de lui faire une remarque sous peine de se voir envoyer ad patres rejoindre Voldemort.

Non ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Le principal concerné -ou plutôt, l'une des malheureuses victimes de la conspiration cosmique inter-sidérale- finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant que le directeur daigne enfin lui ouvrir la porte. Après pas moins de 18 ans de bons et loyaux services -et un nombre incalculable d'entre eux dépassant le cadre de l'enseignement- c'était bien la première fois que Sévérus trouva porte close au bureau directoral.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore, cette mascarade

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux, à mesure que les événements de ce matin lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa réputation de terrible salaud des entrailles de Poudlard en avait pris un sérieux coup, pire encore, son autorité légendaire avait essuyé un revers.Sa carriére était sérieusement remise en question tandis que les images de ce matin refluaient dans son esprit tels des vagues déchaînées.

_ FLASH-BACK _

Sévérus s'était levé à l'aube comme à son habitude. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était toujours aussi terrifiant, il avait daigné sortir de son antre pour se rendre dans une salle remplie de morveux braillards et de collégues jacassants. Qu'on ne s'y trompe surtout pas, Sévérus adorait son métier. Particulièrement le fait qu'il avait à sa merci des ignards sur qui il pouvait passer ses nerfs sous des prétextes falacieux. Il y avait seulement des choses qu'il exécrait. Comme le fait que les-dits ignards étaient congénitalement et irrémédiablement trop obtus pour comprendre l'art subtil des potions.

Mais RIEN, au cours de sa vie professionelle, ni des aléas de la vie d'un enseignant ex-mangemort repentit et reconvertit en espion au service du côté des lapins roses ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il s'assit donc tranquillement à la table, ignorant superbement un Rémus Lupin qui lui lanca un sourire radieux en guise de bonjour.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient joué tous les deux dans la même équipe qu'ils étaient obligés de partager la même serviette.

Il dut sentir que tout cela ne le ménerait à rien, car Lupin abandonna la partie et se concentra sur l'élève qui venait d'arriver. Malgrè lui, Sévérus suivit la trajectoire des yeux du chiwawa enragé qu'était Lupin et ce qu'il vit l'étonna (sans que celà ne se voit sur son visage bien entendu). Ce n'est pas tellement le fait que Potter daigne se joindre au commun des mortels qui l'intriguait, mais plutôt le fait que le golden-boy n'était pas encerclé par sa bande aux pieds nickelés. L'affreux rouqin, la tignasse brune et toute en dents, l'insipide Longdubat aussi talentueux qu'une pantoufle et l'ingrat Irlandais qui lui léchait tellement les fesses qu'on avait peine à discerner où "finissait" Potter et où "commencait" Finnigan.

Après s'être attardé plus que nécessaire sur Potter, et tout en reportant son attention sur ses toast et son café noir, Sévérus crut intercepter une lueur de désir briller dans les prunelles dorées du canidé. Se disant que c'était sûrement le fruit de son imagination, il mangea avec plus d'entrain.

Alors qu'il s'appretait à rejoindre sa salle de classe, une enveloppe rose vif alla s'écraser sans grâce aucune dans l'assiette de porridge du professeur Vector. Ce dernier grimaca en s'apercevant du véritable baptême de porridge qu'avait enduré son élégant costume bleu-nuit. Avant que quelqu'un ait put mettre la main sur la missive, celle-ci s'envola d'elle-même -quoique difficilement vu qu'elle était engluée dans la substance grise- et alla voleter au-dessus de la table, visiblement hésitante, comme si elle devait choisir une victime.

Ne sentant que trop venir la menace, Sévérus serra ses poings sous la table, si bien que les extrémités de ses doigts devenaient froides. Tout en continuant de prier les forces cosmiques qui puissent être en mesure de lui venir en aide, la lettre fonça en piquet devant lui. Sévérus laissa échapper un soupir résigné, se disant que mêmes les forces cosmiques prenaient plaisir à le torturer...et il ne savait pas encore à quel point

Se disant qu'il valait mieux lire cette chose dans son appartement, il tendit la main pour saisir cette chose qui voletait comme une furie insupportable. Et sa prise se referma sur du vent, la chose étant toujours occupée à voler autour de lui comme un vif d'or. Pris d'un affreux doute, il tourna son regard sur le directeur, lequel lui fit le sourire bien veillant de papy sénile qu'il avait appris à redouter.

Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se lamenter que déjà la chose commença à se déformer jusqu'à former une bouche disgracieuse, dans un bruit de froissement féroce.

A cet instant, Sévérus aurait tout donné pour que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse dans ses entrailles. Mais c'était sans compter sur les forces cosmiques, toujours d'humeur à le tourmenter.

** " Vous êtes cordialement invité au fameux bal d'entente inter-maisons organisé par sa bonté Albus Dumbledore, à l'occasion duquel un concours de danse aura lieu.**

**Préparez-vous à en sortir ivre...de bonne humeur !!!"**

Les yeux de Sévérus avaient dûs décider de sortir de leurs orbites, sans y parvenir, vu les soucoupes de taille impressionante qu'il arborrait de part et d'autre de son nez.

**" Ah au fait, laissez-tomber le noir -ce n'est tout de même pas un enterrement- pourquoi ne mettriez-vous pas la robe dont je vous ai fait cadeau ? la rose avec les canards ou alors la dorée avec les coeurs, c'est tellement mignon les coeurs" **

Sur cette tirade qui semblâ durer une éternité, la lettre explosa en milliers de confettis.S'ensuivit un silence mortel, un calme de tombeau. Ces imbéciles de morveux avait arrêté toute discussion pour se concentrer sur Sévérus et sa chose volante. Le calme avant la tempête. Puis comme un seul homme, ces mêmes morveux explosérent d'un rire tonitruant, suivis par ses collégues.

A partir de ce moment là, tout s'enchaîna à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop : il se leva brusquement, ne faisant pas grand cas du bruit avec lequel sa chaise se renversa et se mit à courir comme un rat traqué par un félin particulièrement sadique. Ledit félin étant représenté comme il se doit par le Destin.Il bouscula plusieurs élèves au passage, ceux-ci n'ayant pas encore entendu la nouvelle, mais Sévérus savait qu'ils allaient très vite êtres mis au courant.

_ FIN DU FLASH BACK _

Voilà où tout ça l'avait mené. Directement au bureau du vieux cinglé qui avait encore une fois juré sa perte.En parlant du cinglé.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même,lentement, le léger crissement des gonds résonnant lugubrement.La piéce n'avait pas changé d'un pouce : Toujours ce paravent au fond de la piéce qui cachait la pensine, toujours les mêmes tableaux des différents directeurs de poudlard et ce satané piaf, aussi syphoné que son possesseur. Lequel n'était apparement pas là.

Le brun eût beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser.Il avait remonté toutes les volées de ce foutu chateau (après avoir trouvé refuge dans son appartement), avait frappé sur la porte comme un forcené, avait très nettement entendu la voix de Dumbledore le prier de patienter, et lui comme une bonne poire, n'avait pas défoncé la porte, pire il a gentiment patienter jusqu'à ce que cette foutue porte s'ouvre et sur quoi? sur du vide ! Dumbledore se foutait complétement de sa gueulle.

-" Je ne fais pas trop midinette là-dedans? " demanda la voix tant redoutée

Sévérus se retourna lentement, en direction du paravent japonais qui était normalement destiné à cacher la pensine. Pensine qui n'était désormais plus à sa place, mais plutôt où trônait un miroir plein-pied et devant lequel tournoyait un Dumbledore dans une abominable robe rose pâle toute en dentelle et pompoms.Si Sévérus croyait que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, ce n'était rien avant ceci.

-" Il vaudrait mieux que vous me faites part de votre opinion, car c'est moi qui choisi les tenues de bal "

Le voilà, le ciel qui lui tombe sur la tête.A la réflexion, cette impression s'intensifia lorsque Dumbledore lui montra d'autres horreurs du même acabit, accrochées au mur.La pensée que tout le monde serait habillés avec ces loques, qui étaient une véritable agression des yeux, autant pour les couleurs criardes que pour le total mauvais goût, ne le rassura même pas.En plein désaroi, il ne sentit même pas la force de dire quoique ce soit, pas une simple réplique dont lui seul avait le secret.

-" Et de plus je choisi vos partenaires pour le bal. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? "

Merveilleux n'était vraiment pas le mot qu'il aurait employé, était-il utile de le préciser ? Le vieux fou continua son monologue, et seul un mot revenait dans la bouche de Sévérus " Impensable ".Là le citronné arrêté son babillage incesssant et le toisa du regard bienveillant de papy croûlant.Il le prit par l'épaule et le conduisit sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

-" Vous,vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un bonbon au citron " dit doctement Dumbledore

-" Bien sûr et si vous en avez à l'arsenic je suis preneur "

-" J'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à saisir votre sens de l'humour" dit gentiment Dumbledore

-" C'est de l'humour noir Albus. Non mais vous etes complétement dingue ou quoi? " hurla Sévérus. Il nota distraitement qu'il avait recouvré le maximum de ses capacités.

-" Je croyais que vous aviez à coeur d'instaurer un peu de paix dans notre école " répliqua Albus, visiblement décontenancé que le serpentard n'aie saisi l'ingéniosité de son plan

-" Par des manières sensées Albus, pas par un concours de travestis digne du bois de Boulogne "tempêta notre brun ténébreux

-" Vous aussi vous connaissez le bois de Boulogne ? " pétilla Dumbledore

-" Pas le temps pour vos sous-entendus aussi douteux que vos goûts vestimentaires !!!!"

-" Suffit Sévérus, je suis directeur, et pour une fois, vous vous plierez de bonne grâce à mon autorité. Vous avez pourtant passé l'âge de la crise d'adolescence"

Sévérus ragea, se leva prestement et s'en alla en claquant la porte.Il ignora les regards goguenards des élèves qui vaquaient à leurs occupations en ce samedi matin.Il ignora même le regard étrange de Potter, et même le fait que ce caniche de Lupin avait le nez près de sa nuque, essayant vraisemblablement de le renifler. Qu'il bécote avec le fils de son défunt meilleur-ami en plein couloir si ça lui chantait, il n'en avait cure, trop excédé par les idées excentriques -précurseuses selon lui d'un Alzheimer imminent- et claqua la porte de son appartement.

Il se servit un verre de vodka, et voyant que cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, pris la bouteille et bût à même le goulot, tout en s'affalant innélégament sur le divan.Malgré la profonde répulsion qu'il éprouvait pour Potter, il garderait un oeil sur Lupin.Pas qu'il croit que le loup-garou allait le violer comme un sauvage dans un coin sombre, mais son attitude n'augurait rien de bien net.

Ce n'est qu'après que les vapeurs de l'alcool ne l'ai embrumé et qu'il sentit sa gorge s'enflammer délicieusement qu'il repassa son entrevue dans son esprit.Il s'arrêta net, pris d'un sérieux doute, il dirait même d'une sérieux angoisse. Dumbledore avait-il bien dit

** -" Vous aussi vous connaissez le bois de Boulogne ? " **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Première fic depuis des mois, alors indulgence je vous supplies :p et review aussi, svp :D


	2. Ceuxlà sont fourrés au citron

**Chapitre 2 : Ceux là sont fourrés...au citron !**

Le dimanche qui suivit passa à une vitesse des plus désagréable pour Sévérus.Il avait bien essayé de tenir Lupin à l'écart de Potter, mais son aversion viscérale pour le loup-garou l'avait empêché d'entamer une conversation.Et puis pourquoi diable faisait-il celà?

Potter avait 17 ans, il savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.D'ailleurs en parlant de Potter...

Sévérus leva son regard des copies de Poufsouffle de 3ème année et fixa son regard sur Potter.Ce dernier semblait concentré sur sa tâche, un peu en retrait des autres élèves de la classe.Sévérus soupira.Ce Potter avait décidément juré sa perte, car, quoiqu'il arrive, Sévérus avait toujours son attention fixée sur lui, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il rebaissa sa tête, et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.Il en sortit un morceau de parchemin d'une couleur criarde.Ce message était arrivé ce matin.

_ Cher Sévérus,_

_Ne connaissant que trop bien votre enthousiasme à propos du bal, j'ai décidé -dans mon incroyable bonté- de vous faire parvenir le nom du partenaire que j'ai choisi pour vous._

_Vous devriez penser à me remercier vous savez.Toujours est-il que j'ai décidé d'accéder à votre requête, en ayant le plaisir de vous dire que vous conduirez monsieur Harry James Potter au bal, qui se déroulera le 31 décembre._

_Bien à vous._

_Albus Dumbledore, un directeur qui vous veux du bien. _

Sévérus relut encore une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre dont il connaissait la moindre virgule.Il ne pensait pas un jour tomber aussi bas que d'implorer le directeur d'avoir Potter comme cavalier et partenaire de danse.

Il avait appris samedi soir que Potter avait été désigné pour être le partenaire de Lupin, de la bouche de Lupin lui-même.Sévérus avait tout de suite compris que ce débauché de loup-garou avait dû soudoyer Dumbledore pour être sûr de se retrouver avec Potter.Le maître des potions aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça

**FLASH BACK**

Albus Dumbledore, noble vieillard aux allures sournoises, les coudes sur les acoudoirs de son fauteil, rejoignit le bout des doigts à la maniéres des psychopathes de film sur le point d'exécuter un plan tordu.Sentiment renforcé par le pétillement diabolique de ses yeux et le sourire malsain.

-" Ainsi donc, vous vous joignez au plan ? "

Sévérus grimaça.Il aurait aimé se couper un bras à la petite cuillére que de participer -de prés ou de loin- à ce plan stupide.Mais encore une fois, il avait monté son noble cheval blanc pour courir au secours de Potter, cible d'un pervers sexuel.

-" Je vous en prie Albus, ne me forcez pas à me répéter."

-" C'est que ce cher monsieur Potter est l'objet de toutes les convoitises.Rémus Lupin m'as supplié d'être avec lui et vous savez que je tient à son amitié"

-" Est-ce que cette amitié vaut le coup face à de merveilleuses friandises au citron ? "

Albus abandonna ses airs de conspirateurs.Ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une flamme animale, un peu comme lorsque les cochons sentent le sang.

-" Au diable ce canidé, il me semble que vous ayez mentionné des bonbons au citron"

-" Ce ne sont pas de stupides bonbons au citron comme les autres.Ceux là sont..."Sévérus regardait de gauche à droite, comme pour s'assurer d'être à l'abris des oreilles indiscrétes " ceux là sont _fourrés_ au citron"

Albus trembla légérement.C'était les bonbons dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie.Il pouvait même imaginer la sensation du fourrage au citron contre sa langue.Sévérus tendit la paume de sa main, au creux de laquelle,gisait un unique bonbon.Si régulier, si rond, si harmonieux et si jaune,qu'Albus sut que c'était le bonbon de sa vie,celui fait pour lui.

Il s'en empara,et avec respect, le mit dans sa bouche.Il aavit un goût de paradis.

-" Qu'en pensez-vous? Imaginez un peu, des montagnes de cette merveille, tous languissant de vous procurer du plaisir"

Et c'est avec des larmes aux yeux qu'Albus dit

-" Potter est à vous !"

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le directeur de serpentard craignait un peu la réaction du loup-garou car celui-ci serait mis au courant aujourd'hui.Mais après un n-ième regard vers le survivant,il se dit qu'il n'allait pas fléchir.Et puis il dût bien admettre que Potter était l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Il n'essaya même pas de se voiler la face, ça n'en vallait plus le coup.

-" TU M'AS VOLE HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Et voilà, ce mal élevé de loup-garou avait littéralement explosé sa porte et venait lui piquer une crise de bonne femme devant tous ses élèves...devant Potter en particulier.

Les regards des élèves allérent de Lupin à Snape et de Snape au Survivant.Ce dernier se tassa, rouge de honte et prit son sac avant de s'enfuir en courant.Snape réprima un vague sentiment de vide.

-" Prenez-tous vos affaires, je vous dispense de devoirs...IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Ils eurent le bon goût de s'executer dans la seconde.Les yeux dorés de Lupin lançaient des éclairs, une veine pulsa sur son front et ses machoires étaient crispées.Mais il en fallait bien plus à Sévérus pour être impressionné.

-" Alors Lupin, j'espère que tu es content de ton petit éclat."

-" Je m'en fiche complétement ! "

-" J'avais oublié toute l'imprudence des loup-garous...amoureux ?"

Si Rémus était étonné que son secret soit découvert, il n'en montra rien.

-" Je pourrais te retourner la même chose.Offrir des bonbons à Albus pour qu'il te mette avec Harry.Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si je n'avais pas quelques doutes"

Sévérus s'apprêtait à le détromper quand il se ravisa.Après tout, cela pourrait être intéressant de faire croire au loup-garou qu'il nourissait effectivement des sentiments amoureux pour le prince des Gryffons.

-" Et tu vas faire quoi Lupin ? Me provoquer en duel à l'aube ? Parfait, mais dois-je me munir de mes pistolets de duel ou de mon épée ?"(1)

-" On se battra c'est sûr et on verra bien pour lequel de nous deux Harry tombera. C'est une affaire d'hommes "

Sur ce , il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir.Le voilà désormais impliqué dans une guerre de séduction pour les admirables yeux verts du Golden-Boy.Soit, il se battrait...et il gagnerait.

Les Snape gagnent toujours.

(1) Remarque faite par Daniel Cleaver (alias Hugh Grant) dans ce film culte qu'est "Le journal de Bridget Jones"

Alors je sais que ce chapitre est plus court, mais je trouverais plus d'inspiration pour le prochain.

Maintenant place aux réponses de mes si adorables revieweurs

**Vendetta** : merci pour ta review (tu étais la 1ère) et comme tu vois j'ai updaté !

**Philomoon** : je suis bein d'accord avec toi, c'était vraiment la question qui tue.Mais ce cher Dumby nous en réserves d'autres ;)

**Zaika** : tu te doutes bien qu'il passera à la casserole...il en mérite que ça :)

**Jenni944** : non , Sévérus est prêt à tout pour gagner, mais la robe rose , c'est un peu au-dessus des limites de sa patience :p

**Yaoi gravi girl **: Et le combat commences d'ores et déjà ! Merci pour ta review qui m'as beaucoup encouragée :D

**Mirina** : Ah j'espèrais bien que tu la lirais celle-là.Bon anniversaire de nos 2 ans , et à plus tard à Londres :D

**Dame Arcane** : désolée pour tes points de suture lol je ne croyais faire cet effet là lol quoiqu'un joru , une revieweuse m'as dit avoir les zygomatiques explosés.Pour répondre à ta question, le bois de Boulogne est un endroit assez chaud où des transexuels se prostituaient.

_Merci pour vos reviews, continuez ainsi! Muchos besos et pardonnez mes choix de titres assez...extravagants._


	3. Votre vieux bouc citronné préféré

**Chapitre 3 : Votre vieux bouc citronné préféré.**

Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter celà ? A part avoir tué et torturé sans pitié durant sa prime jeunesse...et un peu après ça il fallait l'avouer.

Sévérus n'était, il fallait l'admettre, pas de bonne humeur en ce moment.

Non seulement il allait devoir participer à cette grotesque farce, mais en plus il allait devoir se tremousser le derrière avec Potter comme une chatte en chaleur.

Ah oui, et il s'était aussi attiré les foudres d'un loup-garou bipolaire à tendances schizophrènes...tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Potter, une fois de plus !

Tout en remuant ses sombres pensées, le maître des potions s'appliquait à massacrer consciencieusement son steak, sans oublier bien sûr, de lancer des oeillades assassines au vieux pervers citronné, au pevers canidé et à l'affreux imbécile insolent.

Bon affreux n'était pas un adjectif qui allait réellement au jeune golden boy, mais il aurait préféré se ballader dans Poudlard avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de ce puit d'incompétences abyssal qu'était Longdubat plutôt que de l'avouer.

Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer...et il n'en détestait Potter que plus encore.

_" Mais oui bien sûr Sévy, c'est parce que tu lui voues une haine profonde que tu voles toujours à son secours "..._

_**-" Qui t'es toi ? " **_(non vous ne rêvez pas, Sévérus est en plein monologue intérieur avec sa conscience)

_-"Ben ta conscience ducon, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?"_

_**-" Ben un pervers qui essayerait de lire dans ma tête..."**_

_-"C'est clair qu'il faut être vachement pervers pour entrer de son plein gré dans ta tête"_

_**-"Et puis c'est quoi ce langage ?"**_

_-" Tu vas m'enlever des points peut-être ?"_

Sévérus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.Voilà maintenant qu'il se coltinait une saloperie que personne ne voyait mais qui était définitivement très chiante.

Ah et elle insinuait qu'il avait un faible pour Potter.Ok Potter est plutôt bien fait de sa personne, mais il n'allait pas baver devant lui comme une prépubère en manque.

_-" Hey, y a le canidé qui te fixe...et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il te porte pas dans son coeur !"_

Le brun ténébreux tourna son regard sur sa gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Lupin qui arrachait son rôti comme si c'était à la tête de Snape qu'il réservait un tel traitement.

_"J'y pense, avec ton couteau, tu pourrais le castrer ici,maintenant et tout de suite...à la barbare !!!"_

_**-" C'est moi où t'es complétement débile ?"**_

_-" C'est moi ou t'es qu'un pauvre con ?"_

_**-" Mais c'est que tu m'imites !?! "**_

_-" Mais c'est que tu es perspicace !"_

_**-" Merlin, mais qu'ais-je fait ?"**_

_-" Tu ne croyais tout de même pas martyriser mentalement d'innocentes têtes blondes pendant plus de deux décennies et qu'en plus j'allais te payer un pot et te faire une claque dans le dos ?"_

_**-" Ben à peu de choses près, c'était comme ça que j'imaginais ma retraite "**_

_-" Je suis dans l'imense jouissance de te dire que tu as tout faux...tôt ou tard, les élèvres finissent par avoir le dernier mot ! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour te provoquer des regrets quant à ta vie professionnelle on ne peut plus douteuse.Nan, je suis là pour parler bussiness"_

_**-" Je me demandes bien avec qui les consciences peuvent faire du 'Bussiness' "**_

_-" Ben avec d'autres consciences ducon, t'es sûr que t'es pas un Poufsouffle ?"_

_**-" J'ai déjà envie de te tuer"**_

_-" A la bonne heure, tu sais maintenant ce que ressentent tes étudiants...tu n'en travailleras que mieux ! Enfin bref, j'ai passé un accord avec la conscience de Lupin, et j'ai parié une nuit de foooooolies avec la conscience à Bubus, alors t'as tout intérêt à t'attirer les faveurs du gryffondor de tes rêves ou je suis bonne pour mourir pucelle...tout comme toi !"_

_**-" Je ne relèverais même pas tes insultes oiseuses "**_

_-" Quant à moi, je fermerai volontiers les yeux sur l'indigence de ton vocabulaire...Plus sérieusement, je vais te filer un coup de pouce pour l'attraper dans tes filets.Parce qu'on peut pas dire que tu mises tout sur ton physique "_

_**-" T'es pas sensée me remonter le moral au lieu de m'insulter ?"**_

_-" Pauvre chéri, tu regardes trop de dessins animés.Bon je vais aller draguer la conscience à Bubus.Mais avant tout attends-toi à une suprise"_

_**-" J'en ai un peu marre des surprises ! "**_

Mais sa conscience ne lui répondit pas.Son estomac étant bloqué par une boule opaque et invisible, il repoussa son assiette et son contenu qui était devenu de la véritable charpie et se surpris à regarder Potter.Dégoûté de tout et surtout de lui-même, il se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements privés en esquivant gracieusement le croche-pied de l'hybride.

C'est avec un soupir las et résigné, de ceux qu'on pousse après une journée particulièrement éreintante psychologiquement parlant, que le sombre professeur regagna ses appartements.Quoiqu'il dise, il avait toujours, dans un recoin de son cerveau, une image frappante du Survivant et il préféra ne pas pousser plus loin ses investigations, à savoir, fesait-il aussi partie de son coeur ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une merveilleuse idée.

Sévérus avait toujours été fier de son instinct, ainsi que de son odorat plus développé que la moyenne.Aussi, ses deux sens furent-ils en alerte dès qu'il poussa la porte d'entrée.En apparences, rien n'avait changé : la lumière de la lune, qui filtrait par une fenêtre magique, iluminait de façon mystérieuse son salon (qui soi dit en passant, était d'une propeté maniaque).

Mais si il avait des leçons à tirer de sa vie d'espion, Sévérus avait conclu qu'un espace trop calme et trop bien rangé devait impérativement susciter la vigilance.Il referma doucement sa porte et se saisi de sa baguette (magique, hein !) avant de parler d'une voix qui se voulait assurée (mais qui en était bien loin)

_**-" Je sais que vous êtes là...Si à 3 vous ne vous êtes pas montré, j'allume et ça va swinguer"**_(nda: je sais que ça ne se dit plus au XXIème siécle, mais j'ai des tendances rétro)

Sévérus compta jusqu'à trois, alluma et dans la précipitation mêlée à l'énervement et à l'angoisse, pulvérisa sans pitié un vase italien de grande valeur sous prétexte qu'il l'avait pris pour une silhouette malveillante.A ce moment là, le commun des mortels serait soulagé d'être encore en entier (à part le vase) mais rappelez-vous qui est l'honorable Directeur de cette institution? Oui vous avez bien compris, Bubus en avait encore fait des siennes.

C'est là que le sens de l'odorat surdéveloppé entrait en scéne : une odeur de citron caractéristique aux bonbons,thé, gel douche, shampoing...et peut-être même suppositoire (qui sait?) de ce vieux bouc de Dumbledore.Quand le regard de Snape scanna toute la pièce, il trouvit l'objet du délit, l'arme du crime, l'arme de destruction massive : une robe turquoise à paillettes style boule à facettes des années soixantes et des botillons blancs en cuir.

Le pauvre professeurs en avait la bouche en cul-de-poule, grande ouverte et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.Finalement, mourir au combat aurait été préférable.Parce que quand il s'approcha de la _chose_, il ne put que remarquer la lettre accrochée à la robe, et il aurait tout donné, sans concessions, pour mourir.

_" Cher Sévérus,_

_Je me suis fait un devoir d'introduire chez vous un goût de la mode exquise, et de vous faire oublier jusqu'à la moinde petite parcelle d'existence de cette affreuse couleur qu'est le noir._

_Je me suis donc dit 'Mon bon Bubus, que pourrions-nous offrir comme tenue à cette vieille chauve souris aigrie de la vie (vous avez noté toutes les rimes que j'ai faites sans m'en rendre compte?) de Sévérus pour le rendre un peu présentable?'_

_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu cette magnifique robe de sorcier E-bay Wizard et je l'ai achetée aux enchères.Je me suis dit que vous pourriez être magnifique en Claude François.Je vous en prie, ne me remerciez pas, c'est parce que je vous aimes bien que j'ai fais ça gratuitement._

_Cependant je vous l'accorde, vous feriez mieux de désinfecter cette élégante robe, vu que la précédente propriétaire était un peu douteuse._

_Très cordialement vôtre,_

_Votre vieux bouc citronné préféré_

_Bubus "_

Oui, sans concessions, il aurait tout donné pour mourir !

* * *

Avouez que vous n'y croyez plus :p

J'ai une très bonne excuse pour mon retard de publication : je suis entrée en supérieur, j'entame mes études de sage-femme, et rien qu'en deux semaines, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu plus d'heures de cours que pendant mes 15 années précédantes de scolarisation :p

Malgré tout, je n'abandonne rien, juste que ce sera plus long à poster.

**Rar :**

**yaoi gravi girl :** merci encore et toujours de ta fidélité (que j'espère encore intacte en dépit du temps écoulé) et de tes encouragements qui stimulent mon humour douteux, très anglais, et très 36ème degré

**jenni944 : **pour l'instant, notre petit ryry à été laissé de côté, mais que ses fan se rassurent, il va très prochainement entrer en action

**Black siri : **merci bien, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, et la suite, je ferais en sorte de la poster le plus rapidement possible

**zaika :** lol oui allez sevy (je m'imagine bien être sa pom-pom girl personnelle qui le suivrait partout :p mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas ;)

**calynounette : **je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que c'est bien bubus qui choisira les tenues des participants.et dans le regret aussi de te dire que le bon goût n'est qu'une question de point de vue : bubus trouve qu'il a bon goût, seulement le reste de l'univers (excepté les gens aux goûts douteux) trouve que non.Et puis, si, de notre point de vue, bubus avait bon goût, ce ne serait plus aussi drôle...comme quoi on peut plaire, même habillé dans d'affreuses loques ;)


End file.
